A Home Is
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara and Gil are seperated and have four kids, Sara is trying to raise them on her own but she knows that her and Gil are team. Even if he needs some reminding. Better summery inside. GSR at some point.
1. Chapter 1

This was a story that actually came to me in my dreams, and it demanded to be written down, after which I decided I'd share it with all of you, there will be more than one chapter (it was a long, interesting dream) And hopefully you all will enjoy this journey along with me. That being said, this is how it breaks down so far, this will be an eventual GSR story, (unless my dream changes) and the story takes place in the present ,but there will be flashbacks and explanations about situations. So please read and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Sara stood looking at her four children all sitting her old Chevy Blazer. All of her children were sixteen years old, she had, had quadruplets, two girls, and two boys. Nick was her first born, so to speak. He had straight brown light floppy hair, her eyes, and was named after Nick Stokes, Sara's best friend in Vegas. Next on the planet was Alleaha, she was an exact copy of her mother, physically, if not mentally. Alleaha was followed by Christopher, he was ironically an exact copy of his father, same curly brown hair, blue eyes. And, finally there was Melissa, Sara's baby. The poor thing didn't resemble her parents or siblings at all. She wasn't even five one, and couldn't tip the scales at ninety pounds, soaking wet. Not to mention the lots of blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Sara was standing aside the vehicle just observing her children. Nick and Alleaha had always gotten along the best and were the most outgoing and assertive and were currently fighting over who would drive. Where as Christopher was watching a very quite Melissa intently. They had always shared a special bond that no one else was able to comprehend, so Sara wasn't surprised by their calm, silent conversation. Finally Sara decided to step in.

"Okay, Melissa, you drive, here are the keys. Christopher, you're up front with Mel. Nick, Alleaha, hop in the back."

Melissa's eyes were wide as she took the keys from her mother, as her brother and sister in the back sniffled laughter at the thought of tiny Melissa driving the beast of a truck, Christopher however gently smiled at Melissa, and reassured her that she would do fine, and that if she needed anything he was there. It was Christopher's tendency to watch over Melissa that prompted Sara to arrange her children the way that she had.

"You'll be fine. Be safe. And you two back there," she pointed to the back seat, "Behave and do not give your sister a hard time. I mean it." Sara told all them before watching them pull away.

After a long moment Sara called in the dog and wondered back into her home. Her and the kids lived just outside of Vegas in a smaller town, where the research lab where she worked with Catherine and Nick was located. Gil and Warrick worked out of the Vegas lab. Not that it mattered to Sara where Gil worked, or lived for that matter, it just mattered to the kids, their kids.

She had told Gil that the door to their children was always open to him, even if the door to their marriage was closed. Yes, she had been the one to initiate their separation, and moved out of Vegas, but he was the one that left their family long before she and the children had left that house. She and Gil talked frequently and she saw him every two weeks when she received her check. He still wore his wedding band, unlike Sara who didn't want to remember what had split them up, if they had no future. She knew she still loved him, loved him with ever fiber of her being, but did he feel the same?

She tried to move these thoughts out of her mind as she went about making dinner. After a while she heard the low rumbling of the truck, alerting her to the return of her children as she finished setting the table.

"Hey ma." Nick said kissing her on the cheek as he moved to sit down at the table. Each of her children followed in the same fashion except for Melissa, who due to a horrible height difference found it easier to hug her mother.

"So, how'd the shopping go?" Sara asked as they all began to eat.

"Well we should've just left Alleaha on central, everything she bought, made her look like a hooker." Nick commented.

"Did not!" Alleaha countered.

"Okay moving on. Chris, Melissa, what about you?" Sara asked turning towards the other two.

"Melissa bought clothes too, but all her things were way to big for her, like she was going to be a fat person soon." Alleaha sneered.

"She did not! Lay off Lee!" Christopher defended her.

Melissa said nothing, she just concentrated on her dinner plate very hard.

"Alright. Enough. You three, clean up. Melissa come with me." Sara said when they had finished eating. "Alleaha you better have kept the receipts, sounds like you have some returns to make." She added on her way down the hall behind Melissa.

"Are you alright? You haven't hardly said a word for three days. I'm worried about you." Sara said softly.

"I'm having a baby." Melissa whispered softly. "It's Johns."

"Are you sure?"

"Are six pregnancy tests and a trip to the doctors today sure enough?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. So did Chris go with you to the doctors?"

"Yeah. He waited for me in the lobby and then held my hair as I threw up. He was also with me when I took the home tests. He saved me from John. He was, well you know how he was. Anyway, when I thought I might be pregnant I told him, he called me a slut and hit me. Chris saved me before either one of us was hurt." Melissa confided in her.

"Your brother would do anything for you, so would I. I love you baby. Relax, it will all be okay." Sara said kissing her on the forehead on her way to talk to Chris.

"You're her hero. I know all that you did for her. Thank you for always looking out for her." Sara told him from the doorway.

"It's no problem ma. I love her. Besides, she is my sister, and if I didn't look out for her, who would? John was an abusive bastard and now she is having a baby. Of course I'm going to be there for her, and the baby, for anything. She's only got you and me. Dad, Nick and Alleaha couldn't care less about her. They just don't understand, she's amazing." Chris answered. Sara felt her heart swell.

"You know what, you're my hero too. How did I end up with such wonderful children? I love you." she said hugging him.

"I'm just doing what you taught me. Love you too." he hugged her back.

* * *

"Why do you treat them like that? Nick asked as Sara entered the kitchen.

"Like what?"

"You treat them way better than Alleaha or I."

"Well, they don't sneak in after curfew, drunk. Nor do I catch them having sex in the back of a car. I also don't see then flunking out of school. You want me respect, you need to earn it. I treat you how you deserve. You don't like it, change it." She answered him before turning to get the phone.

When she hung up, she called all of her kids into the living room.

"Your dad called and you're all invited to spend break with him. If you go with him, make sure you stop by the lab on your way out of town. If you stay here there is money on the counter for food and movies. I will see you on Tuesday, if you're even still here. I have to go to work. Make sure stop by and keep in touch. I love you." She said kissing each of them on her way out the door.

Nick and Alleaha immediately went and got packed to leave, Chris turned to Melissa.

"You staying here?"

"Yeah, I don't like it over there, it feels wrong. But you should go, if you want." she told him.

"Nah, I'll hang with you, and ma instead. I like that better. But, no chick flicks." he teased.

"Deal. But we have to get Chinese and ice cream." she countered.

"I can do that." he said smiling at her.

Leave me your thoughts please!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gil? Gil?" Sara called down the dark hallway. She had called the house and his cell phone, but had gotten no answer on either. It was making her worry somewhat. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't what she thought, he was just watching tv out or reading._

_That's when she reached the doorway to their bedroom. And saw her. _

_Sara was temporarily frozen, just taking it all in. Should she scream? Should be play it calm? What? She decided to play both. Sara ran over to Sophia, pulled her by her hair, and yanked-hard._

"_Get your slutty, husband stealing ass out of my bed, my house, and my life and you sure as hell had better stay away from my family." Sara threatened as she shoved Sophia out of the door before turning back to Gil._

"_Pack a bag, get out, and take those sheets and burn them. Make sure you kiss your children on the way out. I'm not sure when you'll be seeing any of us." Sara said rather calmly._

"_Sara, I swear, she came on to me, it all she did was kiss me, nothing more!" Gil tried to defend himself._

"_Gil, I'm not sure you're in the position to tell me what happened. Because I saw enough to guess what would've happened, had I not come home. You can say that kissing (she hissed the word) was all that happened. But you've had your eyes on her since before you married me. Please go." Sara said leaving the bedroom and grabbing her car keys, to go pick up the kids from Nick's._

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Christopher asked Melissa as they sat in the living room enjoying the quite house due to the absence of Nick, Alleaha and Sara.

"My plan for what?"

"You know, school? Baby? Work?"

"Oh, well. Mom's going to home school me, you know, I don't want to have to deal with all that….and him. I'm probably going to keep the baby. I know many people will call me crazy, but I think it's what I want. And as for work, I already work at the lab four day's a week anyway, we'll just move it too five and I get paid for a full time job." She answered him smoothly.

"Wow, when you do something, you go all out. I'm proud of you. And I'll be here to help you and the knuckle-head inside of you too."

"Well I appreciate that, but I'd appreciate you a lot more, if we ordered food, and got our movies." She smiled at him largely.

"Okay, let's go. Can we get _Wolverine_?"

"Dude, if you didn't get it, I was going too. Oh! We should get _G.I. Joe _too." She said looking like an excited three year old.

"You know, nobody would ever think. By looking at you that you like action movies."

"I know, I'm interesting."

* * *

"Hey, Cath. What are we up too tonight?" Sara asked as she entered the lab.

"Umm, I'm not sure yet. I'm still waiting on Brass to get back to me."

"Oh, okay. Coffee time it is."

"So how are the kids?" Nick asked sitting down next to Sara.

"Well do you want the truth or my very slanted version of it?"

"Truth."

"Melissa's pregnant. Chris is her personal pit bull, Alleaha is dressing like a slut and not listening to anything or anyone, and Nick is feeling mistreated when he in fact is the one doing the mistreating. I'm hoping that spending time with their father might, do them some good, we'll see."

"Are all of them going?"

"No. Melissa and Chris will have stayed home."

"Why is that?" Catherine piped in.

"Melissa doesn't like it over there, for her own set of perfectly all right reasons, and Chris doesn't like it much either, not to mention that he just likes to stick close to Mel."

"Oh, wow. Sara I'm sorry things are so hard. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Nick told her giving her a hug.

"Now that you offered, there is something. I found a really cute VW Bug, that I bought and have hidden in our 'broken' garage. And now that Mel is having a baby, I need help fixing it up, because she can't catch rides with her siblings in the Blazer anymore. So I figured I'd let her have it. It's a 2006 model, but there is something wrong with the carburetor, and it's previous owner had so much money I think they used it for toilet paper, so he just bought a new one for his daughter. So I got it for cheep."

"Well I'm sure I can do that for you and Mel." Nick said smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks. And speaking of your children two of them are here." Catherine pointed.

"Oh, hey, Nick, Alleaha. You two going with your dad? Mel and Chris at home?" Sara asked them trying very hard to avoid Gil, who was standing behind them.

"Yes mom. They were deciding what to order to eat. Although I don't know what Mel will be able to hold down anyway. She's been puking all day. Morning sickness. Anyway, we're all packed and we cleaned up before we left, so see you later." Nick said hugging Sara.

"Bye mom. I love you. And I'm returning the clothes. See you later." Alleaha said leaving with Nick.

"Morning sickness?" Gil asked clearly speaking down to Sara.

"Gil, can we not do this now."

"No, Sara. One of my baby girls is apparently pregnant, and you want us to not discuss this."

"Gil what is there to discuss? In case you missed it, the 'baby girl' isn't going to stay with you, and I don't blame her. Or Chris for that matter. I think the only reason Nick and Alleaha are going is because we haven't told them what happened So if you don't mind, go be with them, and leave me, Mel and Chris alone. Good bye Gil. I'll see you next week." Sara said turning to leave down the hall.

"Don't look at me man, I know what happened, and I don't blame any of them. See you." Nick said following Sara out to check on her.

**So leave me your thoughts please. Obviously at the beginning was a flashback and there will be one at the top of each chapter from now on. Hope you all enjoyed. I will update soon, hopefully tomorrow at some point. Thanks, Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains some language.**

"_Hey dad, do you need anything?" _

"_No."_

"_Are you sure? It won't be a problem, you should probably eat something."_

"_Damn it Melissa, you're just like your mother, I said no, bitch."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me, you're a lousy, self -centered bitch." _

"_Fine. If that's what you think I am, then I guess I'm just doing all of this for you. Right?" Melissa said taking the whisky bottles from her clearly wasted fathers cubord and dumping them all down the drain._

"_I may be a bitch, but at least, I'm not an asshole who screws over his wife and children. Later." She called slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"_Maybe we should call Sophia and let her take care of him." Melissa told Chris._

"_Mel, you know he didn't mean it."_

"_Didn't he? He's never said anything he didn't mean. So I'm inclined to believe him, whatever, I don't care."_

"_Yes you do. You always have."_

"_Well not anymore. I'm done with him."_

* * *

"_Anything you'd like to tell me?" Sara asked Gil._

"_Nope. Can't think of anything."_

"_I didn't think that was possible for you."_

"_Well apparently it is. Where's dinner? Wasn't Mel making it?"_

"_She was, until her father decided to call her foul names. Now you're stuck doing it by yourself. I suggest you sober up, if you want to see any of us again." Sara said handing him the bottle of aspirin and a water bottle. "Good bye, Gil."_

* * *

"Come on Mel, you've got to be close to done." Chris said wrinkling his nose as he held Melissa's hair while she vomited. She retched twice more before sitting up and accepting the glass of water Chris had for her.

"I hope this ends soon."

"It should. After your first trimester."

"And since when did you become a pregnancy master?" Melissa said sitting down on the couch.

"Since my sister is having a baby, and her mother has three other people to deal with, and her father is never around." Chris replied placing a blanket of her and handing her a pillow.

"Three people huh? Who does that include?"

"Nick, Alleaha, and dad."

"Do you think him and mom, will ever work things out?"

"I don't know Mel. Dad screwed up, and mom is pissed and hurting and would like her partner back, I know it, but I think she's scared. You know? She waited nearly ten years for him, then they marry and have us, and manage to have a good fifteen years, longer than most marriages these days, and suddenly she's not what he wants."

"You don't know that. He most certainly wants her, and needs her. You've seen the way he looks at her, he looks like a sad puppy somebody kicked. He wants her back as much as she does. We can't just blame dad, Sophia didn't aid the situation, maybe he was telling mom the truth."

"Well, we won't ever know. Only those three will. Now sleep."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're good to everyone and no one ever was to you."

"I love you dude."

"You too kid."

* * *

"Sara you've got a phone call."

"Okay, thank you." Sara answered. "Hello?"

"Sara? This is Sophia, I need to tell you something. I was the one who went after Gil, not the other way around. I admit it was wrong and the day you caught us, was the first time we'd ever been physical, and all I did was kiss him, he kept trying to get rid of me, I wouldn't listen. He loves you and those kids, all of them. More than anything in the world and I'd hate to think I ruined your family forever. Give him another chance, and I'm transferring out of state, permanently. So I will not be a factor. Talk to him at least." She said before hanging up.

"Oh, she's got a lot a nerve!" Sara said slamming the phone back into it's cradle. But maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth. So she picked up the phone again.

"Gil, it's me, Sara. Can we talk?"

**Feel free to leave me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nick, Alleaha, Christopher, Mel! Come on!" Sara yelled at her four children as they ran around the house. "We've got to go, or we won't make it to see your father!"_

_At the mention of being able to go somewhere, especially if it involved their father, all four of her children would immediately stop and do as she said. Except Melissa. Sara could never figure out why Melissa and Gil's relationship was the way that it was, but then again, Mel wasn't exactly any closer with her than she was him. The only person she cared for at all was Chris._

"_Aren't you excited Mel? We get to go see daddy!" Alleaha asked in an oddly nice manner to Melissa as they were being buckled into the vehicle by their mother._

"_Sure." Was Melissa's response. She didn't say anything else to anyone the entire car ride, once at the lab Sara stopped to talk to her lovely five year olds._

"_Okay, guys remember this is a grown up place , with expensive things, so, walk, do not run, and be on you best behavior. Now, hold each others hands. I want two of you an either side of me holding my hands okay?"_

_After struggling over who, would hold, who's hand, it was decided that (of course) the two oldest on one side and the younger two on the other. It was like oil and water trying to get the girls to be together, the same for the boys. So Sara just learned that this was how it was going to go. Her kids just liked to be in chronological order. This way at least she couldn't loose them, or get them mixed up._

_They all were able to make it the layout room before breaking formation. There was a loud chorus of "Daddy!" and the movement of six little feet running towards someone._

"_Hey, guys!" Gil said excitedly as he bent down to hug three of his children and plant a kiss on their cheek. "Are you having a good day?" he asked. All three nodded in unison, before being lured away from their dad to visit with the rest of the team._

_Melissa quietly and carefully, walked over to a now standing Gil, who was saying hello to Sara, and gently gripped the fabric of his jeans, and tugged once. Gil immediately knew it was Melissa. This was her way of getting anyone's attention. At first it would startle anyone besides Sara or Gil, but soon the team learned the this was just Mel, and would smile largely anytime, they felt a tug on there clothing._

"_Hey, Mel. It's so nice to see you. Are you doing good?" Gil asked her as he picked her up, since she was easily lifted._

_She smiled and nodded, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him silently Gil would never tell, but these were always his favorite gifts from Mel. A silent, but full of love hug._

* * *

"Do we _have_ to go in their?" Melissa whined.

"Yes. Do I need to hold your hand like mom used to make us do anytime we came here when we were little?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"No. Let's go get this over with. I hate this lab."

* * *

"Gil, I um, well I talked to Sophia for the last time today, and she said some things that made me think. And, I think that maybe I made a mistake, in telling you to leave, in moving, in well a lot of things concerning us. I miss you and love you, and I don't want to fight like this anymore. I just want you to come home. Can you ever forgive me?" Sara said as she began to choke up.

"Sara, really? You have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear you say those words. And you've nothing to apologize for, the question is can you forgive me? I'm so sorry for what I put you and our kids through. Please, I want to come home too." Gil replied feeling better than he has in months.

"Okay then. I'll see you soon?" Sara said longing in her voice.

"Yes, love you will."

And for the first time in awhile Sara left work smiling, feeling that things may work out after all.

**Thoughts please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Melissa, Christopher, are you okay?" Sara gasped as she saw her children amongst debris._

_Melissa was to shocked to say anything, she just stood there eyes wide, mouth shut tight, her arm cradled against her chest. Chris however was moving just fine, acting like half the lab didn't just explode around them._

"_Mom, Mel's arm is bleeding." Chris told her seriously as he hugged Melissa from the other side. Sara then saw what he meant, Melissa's arm was slit for elbow to wrist, glass still in her wound. Sara scooped Melissa up and wrapped her arm in her sweater, and took Chris by the other hand and led them down away from the wreckage, and to the morgue, knowing Doc, could fix Melissa without scaring her. As Al worked on her Sara turned to Chris._

"_Honey, are you alright?" Sara asked as she embraced him._

"_Mom, I'm fine. Will Mel be okay?"_

_Sara had to chuckle a little, at her son's actions. "Yes, she'll be fine." After those words came out of her mouth, Gil appeared with Nick and Alleaha._

"_Wow, we thought you two had, like died." Nick called walking towards Chris._

"_Yeah, we though you two were goners." Alleaha added as if this was perfectly fine with her._

"_Well it's nice to see, how much they love each other." Gil said as he came up to Sara._

"_Yes, heaven forbid they actually say something nice to each other."_

"_How's Mel?"_

"_She's not saying anything. As normal, so emotionally I'm not so sure. However Doc is sewing her up as we speak. Gil, she's being sewn up!" Sara said finally breaking down._

_Gil held her as she sobbed into his chest. After a moment the three kids present noticed their mother crying, something that never happened, so the all came and grabbed onto her legs and their was a chorus of : "Mommy, don't cry, we love you. We'll be'd have." They said sounding very serious in all of their six year old wisdom. Causing Sara and Gil to laugh. _

"_Sara, I think this belongs to you." Al said with a small smile as he handed a sleeping Melissa to Sara. "She's asleep, due to the sedative, she'll wake up in about an hour. Just give her baby aspirin for the pain, and keep the stitches clean and covered. They can be removed in about two to three weeks, depending."_

"_Thank you, Al." Sara said kissing him on the cheek. _

"_Come on munchkins, time to go home." Gil called taking their tiny hands in his to led them out to Sara's car, so she could take them home, while he dealt with his exploding lab._

"_I love you. Tell Mel I love her when she wakes up. Sara, it is okay." Gil comforted Sara holding her for a moment, outside the SUV. She nodded before kissing him and climbing behind the wheel._

* * *

"Mel? Hello? Mel!" Chris called.

"What?" She finally snapped, looking up from the scar on her arm.

"Let's go. Come on, let's just get this over with, so we can go home."

"Fine. I swear anyone touches me, I'll scream."

"And I'll kick their asses, so let's go inside the building. Very good. We're indoors finally." Chris both teased and encouraged as they walked into the foyer.

* * *

"Nick, either you pull up those pants, or I sew then to your hips. And if you don't like either of those options, I'll take away all of your pants, and you can just go around in your underwear, seeing as how you really like to show them off." Sara scolded her eldest son. Alleaha giggled.

"I wouldn't go there missy, you might want to pull your pants up too, before I cut the string on your 'underwear'." Sara said using air quotes.

"And clean up, your father will be here soon. Yes I said father, don't look at me like that, he is my husband." Sara said walking down the hallway smiling softly to herself.

"She did just say what I thought she did right?" Alleaha clarified.

"Yes, she did." Gil said entering through the front door.

"Hi dad." Nick and Alleaha called in unison.

"Hey. Where's your mom?" Gil asked smiling. They just pointed down the hallway.

"Hello, beautiful." Gil said as he come up behind Sara. She whipped around fast and embraced him, taking in his comforting scent, she missed him. He hugged her back. They stood like that holding each other until, they heard the front door open, Sara knew it was Chris and Mel. Sara kissed him deeply, which he returned, both breaking apart with a huge smile on their faces.

"We'll talk more, after dinner with the kids." Sara said taking him by the hand to go back down the hallway.

"I'd like that, and dinner with them would be nice." Gil agreed.

"All four of you sit down, we're going to have dinner as a family." Sara said happily. Nick and Alleaha smiled and moved to the table as their mother instructed, Mel was glaring right at her father. Her face going dark. Chris stood behind her, knowing something was going to happen.

"Hey, Melissa, you're looking good. How about a hug?" Gil asked smiling at his youngest daughter.

"A hug? You want a hug from me? I don't think so, you piece of trash! You've done nothing to deserve being back in this home, let alone my respect. Or did you forget _everything_ that happened between us? I cannot believe mom let you back in here!" Melissa spat.

"Melissa, I know, I screwed up, and you've every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry." Gil said trying to rectify his relationship with her.

"Damn right, your sorry! And you more than screwed up, you, you..!" Melissa trailed off to mad to form a complete sentence, instead raised her hand to swing it at her father's face, when she felt someone grip her from behind. One hand on her raised forearm, the other around her waist. Holding just tight enough to keep her from moving forward, but not enough to hurt her, or the baby.

"Damn it Christopher! Let me go!" She yelled, struggling to get free.

"Mel, stop. Calm down now, and stop struggling, if not for me, or dad, for the baby." Chris said softly. "Here, you want to go, go." he said handing her the keys, and at the same time spinning around with her still incased in his arms so she couldn't sneak a hit at their dad and placing her on the door mat outside the door.

"Go, I'll be here for you when you get back." he said softly looking intently at her. She stared back until he nodded, then she got in the Blazer and tore out of the drive way.

"Welcome home dad. Well done." Chris said as he took the other set of keys and followed behind Mel, to make sure she was safe.

"Where are they going?" Gil asked finally.

"Mel will have gone to lake, and Chris will have followed her." Sara answered. "I'm sorry about them." Sara said quietly.

"Sara don't be sorry, I'm the one they're mad at, and they have a right to be. I hurt them the most. Are you two mad at me?" Gil asked the other two kids. They both nodded 'no'.

"Sit, down. Let's eat. We can talk with those two later." Sara instructed.

"Of course my dear." Gil said as though nothing had happened. Sara smiled and tried to feel the same way, but her thoughts were with her kids. All four of them, and she wondered, did she make a mistake in bringing Gil home?


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hey, I thought I'd find you here. Just not with them." Chris said to Melissa, as he pointed to Nick and Alleaha._

"_Well you know me pretty well, and they wouldn't let me leave, unless I took them with me. But they're not bugging me, at least not right now." Mel answered her brother, as she dangled her toes in the cool lake water._

"_So, you want to tell me what's wrong. Besides what happened today."_

"_Oh, yeah today was great. Thank you, by the way. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like the conversation we'd be having now, if you hadn't of stepped in, earlier with John."_

"_No problem sis. You don't deserve to be being beaten around." Chris paused. "So, what did you tell him, that made him so mad?"_

"_I think I'm pregnant." She whispered._

"_Oh, Mel. Come here." Chris said lovingly as he hugged his sister close. "I'm sorry honey, but we should probably find out for sure, don't you think?"_

_Melissa nodded. _

"_Okay, come on we're going to the store, then I'll call and make a doctors appointment for you, and I'll go with you." Chris said taking control of the situation. But Mel hadn't moved._

"_Chris, how am I going to tell mom? Let alone dad?" _

"_Mom, will understand. And as for dad, why does he need to know right now? He's not in our home, let alone our lives, right now. Besides, I don't think you should be the one to tell him, necessarily."_

"_Okay." Was the only answer he got from her._

"_Here, go get in the truck, I'll be right there." Chris said handing Melissa the keys._

"_Hey, Nick! Alleaha! I'm taking Mel to town. We'll see you later, alright?" He called to his other siblings, who were happily splashing around in the water._

"_Okay!" They yelled in unison._

"Hey, déjà vu. I remember the last conversation we had here." Chris said sitting on the pier next to Mel.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure we'd be here now, had it not been for that conversation."

"Oh, we don't know that. You and your temper, can cause some odd things to happen. Like today. What the hell happened, you seemed to change place with Alleaha."

"Yeah I know. I just didn't know I was that mad at him, until he was smiling at me, like everything was just fine."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"Really? I have a feeling you didn't say a whole lot to him, after I left. Well obviously, you're here with me." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah well you know, these family get- togethers aren't as much fun without you." He joked.

"Well why would they be fun, without me?" She joked back. "How mad are they?"

"But 'they' do you mean Mom and Dad? Or do you mean Nick and Alleaha?"

"Mom and dad."

"Mom, is more concerned than anything else, and I guess dad is repentant."

"Repentant? Does he know that mom, doesn't know, what else Sophia said?"

"No, from what I gathered, he assumes she knows, since Sophia called her, to 'confess'." Chris answered.

"Ah, well then I guess this ball game is probably going to have another inning." Mel concluded.

"I think you're right."

"You think? I always am. I just wish I wasn't about this one."

"Me too, Mel, me too."

"Nick! Look at this!" Alleaha called to her brother, as she was on the computer.

"What?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Look, Sophia sent this to me, to send to dad. Apparently he changed his email address."

"Well, can you blame him? What does it say?"

"It's a waiver for a paternity test." Alleaha responded shocked.

"Excuse me?!" Nick exclaimed.

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do?" Nick clarified just as Sara entered the room.

**Please leave your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Okay, Chris when you said you were taking me to town I assumed you meant to a store to buy a pregnancy test, not to the crime lab, to do, or get…what?" Mel asked confused as they walked towards the lab entrance._

"_Yeah, well I considered that, but I figured if we just explained your situation to Al, he'd give you one of the doctor quality pregnancy tests, for free. This way we're absolutely positive, before we have to come up with a reason to go to the doctors and tell mom."_

"_Oh, okay."_

_They were able to make it down to the morgue without running into anyone who would recognize them as Sara and Gil's children, and would want to talk to them and figure out why they were in a crime lab in the first place unaccompanied._

"_Melissa, Chris. What are you doing in my morgue?" Al asked pretending to mad, but all the while smiling at them._

"_We, well Mel, needs a favor." Chris was about to let Melissa speak but then he saw the look on his little sisters face and decided he had better speak or she would probably throw up._

"_Um, you see, Mel managed to score herself a less than appropriate boyfriend, and now she thinks she's pregnant. And we need a test to see for sure, before we go to the actual doctors office and have to figure out what to tell our mother."_

"_And father." Al added._

"_No, just mom." Chris corrected._

"_Oh, okay. Well you sure know how to go about fixing a situation. Here you go Melissa. Do you know what to do?" Al asked handing her the box containing the hundred dollar test. Melissa simply nodded._

_It had been nearly ten minutes and Melissa still hadn't returned from the ladies room._

"_Should one of us go check on her?" Al asked slowly._

"_Yeah, I've got it." Chris said heading to the bathroom. "Melissa, are you alright. Open the door." he called to her._

"_Unlocked." Was all she squeaked out. When Chris opened the door Melissa was on the floor in the corner of the room holding the test in her hand, softly crying._

"_Mel?" _

"_What am I going to tell her? I'm only sixteen, I'm not fit to be a mom."_

"_Melissa. I'll talk to mom, if you need me too. And you can do this I'm sure of it. But first let's get you up off of this floor and back home." Chris said helping her to her feet. "And throw that thing away."_

_They said goodbye to Doc and Chris held on to Mel as they made their way back through the crime lab. They were passing the DNA lab when they overheard Wendy and Their Uncle Jim talking._

"_Brass I'm telling you that's what she said. I know Sara, and I know Gil, and I know they would never be unfaithful to one another, no matter was going on between them. Gil, especially. Sara and those kids mean everything to him. But Sophia swears that she's pregnant with Gil's baby." Wendy told Brass._

_Brass ran his hand threw what little hair he had left, "That makes no since. I just saw him. And Sara, neither one of them is seeing anyone. I'd bet that she was only doing this to get rid of Sara and the kids to get to him."_

"_I agree, but she said she was going to get a paternity test."_

"_You can't fake a paternity test."_

"_Unless, you get his DNA from something else and combine it with her own. However, considering I'd be the one conducting the test, and I have the entire Grissom family DNA on profile, including all four of those children. I'd be able to tell if she messed with the collection process. Unless of course you want to secure a warrant allowing me to do all collecting." Wendy informed him._

"_I think I will do that. Thank you Wendy." Jim said._

"_No problem. Jim? Do you think he or Sara knows?" She asked._

"_I don't know, and I sure as hell don't want to be the one to tell him. Let's not say anything until Sophia makes a move. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_Melissa was able to make it outside the lab before throwing up, Chris holding her hair._

"_Do you think that was true?" Melissa asked as Chris drove home._

"_I don't know Mel. With everything that happened. I don't know and I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know." He answered her._

"_Me either."_

"What are you two hiding?" Sara asked placing her hand on her hip.

"I, um, we, it's nothing." Alleaha tried to cover up, but her lying skills have never been good.

"Move." Sara commanded.

"What?"

"Move."

"Okay." Alleaha squeaked moving over closer to Nick as they watched their mother read what was on the screen.

"Mom?" Nick called.

"Yes?"

"What does this mean, for us?"

"I'm not sure Nick. But until I do, go pack a bag, we're leaving. Alleaha call your brother and sister and tell them to come home immediately." Sara answered, deleting the email and unplugging the computer. Then she called Nick as she wrote a note for Gil, and taped it to the front door.

After Melissa and Chris returned home, and were packed, Sara asked them all into the living room, to talk before she made a final decision.

"Okay, Melissa, Chris, do you know what's going on?" She asked.

They both nodded silently.

"Oh, okay. Well we're going to go stay with Uncle Nick until I get to the bottom of this. I just want you all to know, that I'm very sorry, for everything that has happened between your father and I. And I want you also to know that non of it was ever your fault. Your father made decisions and unfortunately they had consequences that affected all of us. Anyway, Mel here are keys to your new vehicle. It's in the garage. I know you're only three months along, but this way you have a vehicle for when that baby appears. And before the rest of you start complaining, her are three keys to the Blazer, it's yours now." Sara said handing them the keys separately.

"So, I will meet you at Nicks in a little bit, he knows you're all coming now. I love you and I will see each of you later." She gave them all a kiss on the forehead as she left.

"Where are they?" Sara yelled at Brass as she entered the lab.

"Sophia is in there. And We're trying to find Gil." He answered.

"Good. I'd like a minute with her." Sara said opening up the interview room door and entering.

**Feel free to leave me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sara would you like to have dinner, well, breakfast with me today?" Gil asked sheepishly._

_Sara's entire face lit up in a large smile, taking Gil's breath away. "I'd love too." She answered him, walking away before he was allowed to change his mind._

"_Hey, have any of you seen Gil? Sara asked the team about an hour after her breakfast invitation, and after shift when she was unable to find Gil._

"_Umm I think he's at a double, and Industrial." Catherine answered her._

"_Oh. Okay, thanks." Sara answered curtly as she turned and stopped to the parking lot pulling on her hood, to avoid the rain that was starting to come down, so she could drive to his scene. She had put up with quite a lot from Gil Grissom, but being stood up, was not going to happen, especially without her being given a reason as to why._

"_Hey, so my date bailed on me." Sara told Gil as she flashed her badge and ducked under the crime tape so that she could speak to him._

"_I'm sure that the man in question feels terrible and has a few good excuses."_

"_Really? And what they be? He hasn't heard of a telephone to call the lady in question and at least cancel properly?" Sara asked sourly._

"_I tried to find you before I had to leave but, Catherine said you were in the restroom. So then naturally, I picked up the communication device you think I've no knowledge of, to call you, but I only received your voicemail. I didn't want to have to leave you just a pathetic message."_

"_Oh, yeah. My phone died."_

"_So the next time we try this I'll make sure, we leave directly after shift, or go when we're both off and make sure your phone is charged."_

"_Oh, you think, you'll get a second chance at taking me out, do you?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Well I had hoped too."_

"_I think there is a very good possibility of that happening. So, do you need help here?"_

"_I'd love your help Sara. As well as your company." Gil answered with a smile._

"_Okay, well than. Let's get started. This is our first date after all."_

"_Our first date is happening over two dead bodies?" Gil asked puzzled._

"_Yep. I've waited far too long for you, and I'm not going to let anyone, dead, or alive get between us."_

"_Well alright then. What would you say, if I said I wasn't going to let that happen either?" He challenged her._

"_I'd say, you'd better kiss me quick, so we can collect evidence, before the rain washes it all away."_

"_As you wish." He answered, leaning in to kiss her full on._

**Present Day Crime Lab-**

"Where are they?" Sara yelled at Brass as she entered the lab.

"Sophia is in there. And We're trying to find Gil." He answered.

"Good. I'd like a minute with her." Sara said opening up the interview room door and entering.

As Sara opened up the interrogation room, Sophia jumped to see that it was Sara, who had entered.

Sara marched over to Sophia and smacked her clear across the face, leaving a red hand marking behind.

"That's for ruining my marriage and stepping in places you have no right to step!" Sara hollered.

"You're the one who hit me! That's assaulting a police officer!" Sophia yelled back.

"Really? I thought I was smacking around the whore, who is trying to steal my husband, and the Father to my children. Besides, you're off duty and I've got a few other people in the PD that would gladly back me up, before they'd stand behind you're lying ass." Sara said pausing before she continued.

"Now, you're lucky that we are in a police station and all I can do is yell at you. Now, would you like to tell me what is really going on? Because the other day you had the nerve to call me up and tell me nothing between you and Gil happened. And, now you're telling me that he's going to be a Father. Let me tell you something, he is a Father, to my children, Nick, Alleaha, Christopher and Melissa."

"So I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Stay the hell away from my family! Or I promise you, that 'baby' (she used air quotes), will magically have no Mother."

"But it's his baby! He slept with me!" Sophia pleaded stubbornly.

"Honey, my husband did not sleep with you, and if for some reason he did, I guarantee you were nothing more than a girl to screw. Fueled by whisky and disappointment. So you've still no foot to stand on." Sara finished leaving the interview room, and Sophia had broken into tears.

Gil had by this time been found and was waiting for Sara outside on one of the benches. "Sara, can I talk to you please?" He merely whispered.

"No, but I'll talk. I can't do this any more. I cannot take anymore, of any of this! Do you remember what you agreed to this first time we went out on a date? I'll tell you, we agreed to never let anyone get between us. Guess you didn't like that agreement. Gah, Gil! Do you even care? Or understand? I don't think you ever did. You better hope she is lying, and that she isn't having your baby. Because if she is, me and your four other babies, will be long gone. So think really hard, about how you're going to handle this." Sara said leaving to meet the kids at Nick's.

"Where do you think Mom and Dad are?" Nick asked his siblings.

"Probably killing Dad." Alleaha responded.

"Nah, she'd go kill Sophia first, then just rip Dad a new one." Chris said.

"Yeah probably." Nick agreed.

"Hey, um, I've got to go to the doctors. So please tell Mom, if and when she comes over." Mel asked Chris as she got to her feet and rubbed her belly as she grabbed her keys.

"I'll be back later, Uncle Nick!" She called to him as she left.

"Wow, I still can't figure how Mel is having a baby at sixteen. I always thought that would be you Lee." Nick said nudging Alleaha in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, girl, but it's true."

There conversation was interrupted by their Mom coming through the door.

"Hey, guys. One, two, three. I'm missing one offspring." Sara said trying to smile as she kissed each of her kids that were present.

"Yeah, Mel's at the doctors, she's got a baby appointment." Chris told Sara.

"Oh, would you guys be all right if I went and met her there. She shouldn't be there all alone." Sara asked.

"No, it's fine Mom. We'll see you later." Nick said.

As Sara was leaving she heard Alleaha get everyone, Uncle Nick included to agree to play Monopoly, making her smile.

**Hospital -**

"Hey, babe. Want some company?" Sara asked sitting down next to Mel in the room as they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Sure. But what are you doing here?"

"What? My baby is having a baby and I'm not going to come to her appointments? I don't think so. You should've told me about though."

"Well you were busy, with everything going on, I wasn't sure baby talk was appropriate." Mel answered.

"It is when it involved my grandchild." Sara smiled.

"Okay." Mel agreed smiling back as the doctor entered the room.

"So today, we'll do an ultrasound and hopefully find out the sex if you'd like." She said.

"Melissa, if you could roll up your shirt and roll down your pants a little, you're so tiny, that your baby bump is more noticeable, also, the baby is sitting lower in your uterus, if it is following the pattern from the last time." the doctor told them as she hooked up the machine.

Melissa reached over and grabbed a hold of her Mom's hand as soon as the gel was placed on her stomach.

"Hear that? That's the baby's heart beat, good and strong. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Mel and Sara said in unison causing the doctor to chuckle.

"Okay, well Melissa, you're the proud Mommy of a baby girl."

At the DNA Lab in LVPD-

"Okay. Brass. I've the DNA results from Sophia. She is pregnant, and the parents are……"

TBC

I know cliffhangers, but it keeps you on your toes! I want at least six reviews that have more than 'Great' and "Update please' I would like an opinion or thought as to what is going to happen. If I get six reviews with my criteria, I'll post again tomorrow, so you'll know what is going on.

So play along please!

Have a great day!

Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

"_I have something for you." Sara said smiling very largely as Gil walked through the door._

"_Oh, you do, do you?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the couch._

"_Here. Open up." She handed him a card._

"_Happy Father's Day?" Gil asked momentarily confused as he looked at the card in his hand, then it clicked. "Today is Father's day, and that means…." He trailed off smiling._

"_It worked! We're pregnant!" Sara finished for him. "You're going to be a Daddy. But I figured this Father's Day counted too."_

"_Oh, my. Sara are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I went and saw the doctor herself. It's for real this time."_

"_I'm so happy Sara. I was starting to think, that the procedure would never take, and now, that it did, I..I could sing."_

"_Me too. But, how about you just kiss me instead?" She challenged. _

_He leaned in as though to kiss her, but instead, kissed her abdomen and whispered, "Daddy loves you." _

"_This has been the best Father's Day ever. And not just because it's my first."_

"_Good, I'm glad." Sara smiled glowing._

"_You look happy Sara."_

"_I am. I really, really am. Today couldn't get any better."_

_

* * *

_"Okay, Wendy, who are the parents of this poor baby?" Jim asked.

"Well now, I was very thorough and I triple checked my results, and unfortunately the baby is Sophia's and Gil's. But…"

"But? There is a but?" Jim asked exasperated.

"Yes, there is a but. Do you remember before Sara conceived the kids? Her and Gil went through invetro-fertilization, because of Sara's body, they couldn't conceive naturally. So that means that Gil had to donate his sperm and Sara had to give her eggs, but they pulled out enough for four tries. Four times, and after that if the procedure didn't take, they were going to adopt. But they only had to try twice. Sara conceived and carried the kids to term, on their second try. So they donated their unused eggs and sperm, to the clinic, for parents that couldn't even produce that." Wendy pauses seeing if Jim had followed her so far, he nodded allowing her to continue.

"Now, when a woman who wants to have a baby, but doesn't have a partner, she can basically buy sperm to impregnate her. You wouldn't choose a complete stranger to impregnate you, so you can look at the donors profile and picture, so you can have an idea of what the baby could look like. Sophia went to that clinic and picked out Gil, as her donor." Wendy finished confidently.

"Okay. How do you know this?"

"As soon as babies are involved I'm allowed her medical records, all of them. And papers from the very same place that Sara and Gil went to, were included. I mean these papers have everything. Her name and DNA profile, his name and DNA profile, how many times she tried, and when she conceived. She only had to try once, because she has no conception issues, and the baby inside of her is about three months old. As long as Sara and Gil have been apart. She planned this entire thing out, but she didn't think I'd get her records."

"So the baby is Gil's, but not Gil's? Right?"

"Right."

"What do you think she wants?" Jim mused. "I mean you're a woman, do you understand any of this?"

"No, but as a woman, and as a guess, she's in love with Gil, Gil is in love with Sara. So she gets pregnant with his baby, causing Sara and his actual babies to leave, so now that he is connected to her through the life she's carrying, he'd be with her."

"But, he won't be, because any pregnancies as a result of his sperm, are not to be reported to him. Nor, is he to have contact with that child. He signed forms and everything. It is not legally his, only genetically." Jim concluded.

"Exactly. So Sophia has really dug herself into a hole." Wendy said.

"Yes, she has."

* * *

"Hey, Mom. What's going on with the baby and Dad and Sophia?" Nick asked his Mother.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't gotten a phone call from Jim or Wendy."

"But, Dad wouldn't have really slept with her, would he?" Alleaha asked.

"I don't know. I would really like to believe that he wouldn't, but I just don't know anymore. I don't know him anymore." Sara answered her slowly.

"Where are Melissa and Chris?"

"Oh, Mel took her with him as she went to look at baby furniture and to turn in her work packet."

"He went with her?"

"Yeah, well no one else was going with her. So he volunteered, something about her not lifting things." Alleaha answered as there was a knock at the door.

Sara opened it to revel Gil.

"Kids go down the hall." Sara told them as she allowed Gil inside.

"Sara, let me explain, we got the test results back, and you're not going to like it, but I promise you I didn't sleep with her."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Remember how we went to the clinic, to try to be able to conceive, and once we did we allowed them to keep our unused reproductive cells, for others who needed them?

Sara nodded.

"Sophia went there, knowing that's where we went and that we allowed them to keep our cells, and she purposely chose me to be her sperm donor, so when she claimed that she was pregnant with my baby, that she wouldn't be lying, but she didn't think Wendy would get her medical record that hade the clinics information and when she conceived, who her donor was and how old the baby is."

"So she is pregnant with your baby, but only because she is an obsessed freak and was inseminated by you, bay way of a doctor and a very large medical bill?" Sara clarified trying to let it all sink in.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Whoa, and we all thought Catherine was nuts. Sophia takes the cake."

"So it would seem."

"Gil, I'm sorry for accusing you, and for what I said yesterday."

"It's all right Sara, you were angry and justifiably so, am I forgiven?"

"You were never guilty of anything. But yes. I'm no longer mad at you, her however is a different story." Sara answered leaning in to Gil's embrace.

"I know, Brass filmed your ah, 'interview' with her."

"No! Why would he do that?" Sara asked embarrassed.

"Probably because it was the only time you've ever hit another woman like that."

"True."

"Sara, could we maybe go out, on a date and start to rebuild our relationship? I still love you with all my heart but I know you need to know I mean it."

"You're right, I do. And I love you too, I need you and so do your actual children- she chuckled slightly at the irony of her statement- and I've missed you Gil. I want us back like we were before, only better."

"Me too. Sara." He agreed as Melissa and Chris entered their home.

"Hey Christopher, Melissa." Gil smiled at them warmly, but was bracing himself for Mel's wrath.

"Hello, Dad." Chris answered, grabbing the bags and taking them down the hall. Melissa stood statue like for a moment before breathing in deeply and smiling slightly at her Father as she walked over to him.

"Dad, meet your granddaughter. And I'm sorry, just so you know." Mel said handing him her ultrasound photo, before wondering back down the hall.

"Wow, do you think we could not have anymore baby drama for awhile?" Gil asked causing Sara to laugh.

"But it sure is amazing, our baby is having a baby."

"Yes, it is. So you'll pick me up tomorrow at seven?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Gil answered kissing Sara lightly before he left.

* * *

You didn't actually think I'd let him sleep with her did you? See, progress is being made, Sara and Gil on a date, Mel not yelling at her father….. Things are far from over however, just happier, so stay tuned! We will find out more about Sophia in the next chapter, btw.

Thank you for the detailed reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep posting! It's a team effort! Have a great day!

Kayla


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you Moochiecat!_

"_Come on you four, hold hands and stay together. We're almost there." Sara told her children as they walked to the Orangutan habitat in the zoo._

"Whoa, they're orange.! Nick said, awed.  
  
_"That's creepy." Mel squeaked. He preferred the smaller monkeys._

_"I agree." Alleaha said, going to stand by Mel who was looking at the other monkeys._

_"Chris, what do you think?" Sara asked him having already received opinions from her other kids. He didn't answer, he was too engrossed looking at a caterpillar that was resting on the branch of one of the trees. Not at all surprising._

_Sara smiled, "Would you like to take him home? I'm sure you and your Dad could figure out what kind of caterpillar he is and grow him into a Butterfly."_

_Chris's entire face lit up as he smiled at his Mom. "Really?"_

_"Here, collect him." Sara chuckled, handing him a plastic container with holes in the lid. "Make sure to put some leaves in there for him to eat until we get home."_

_"Okay, I will." Chris said, confidently taking the jar from Sara._  
_-_

"Mom are you going to tell us why we're here?" Alleaha asked as her toenails were being painted alongside Mel.

"We are here because the three of us girls never do anything together and because it's fun. Plus when this is over we'll have nice looking nails."

"Amen." Mel added from her seat, where her fingernails were being finished.

This caused a laugh from her Mom and sister.

"So what's next?" Alleaha giggled.

"Food!" Mel exclaimed, getting a look from her audience. "What? Baby and I are hungry."  
-

"Okay Mom, you can open your eyes now." Nick said as he and Chris guided Sara into the house, blindfolded.

"Oh, my, you two did all of this?" She asked as she looked around her very, very clean house.

"Yep. Now go put on that pretty dress, you've got a date tonight." Chris told her.

"Who would've thought we would ever be seeing our Mom off on a date?" Nick asked him.

"I wouldn't have, but at least she's going out with Dad, not some weird biker guy she picked up in a bar."

"Okay, true, very true. So now that we've done something we never do, how about some X-Boxã ?" Nick asked his brother.

"Sure. Be prepared to be beat."

"Mom, come out now! Dad is here. Either you open this door willingly, or Mel and I will just have to accidentally pick the lock and let ourselves in. You decide." Alleaha called to her through her bedroom door.

"Okay, okay, fine." Sara grumbled as she opened the door. She was in a black formfitting dress with a pink belt and pink heels. Her hair was done up on top of her head, tendrils gently framing her face.

"Damn! Mom. You're hot! See how many phone numbers you can get tonight." Mel said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and living vicariously through non-pregnant dating people."

"Of course."

"Hi, Gil, should we go?" Sara asked, smiling hugely.

"Sara you look so beautiful." Gil said, taking her hand and kissing her.

"Hey, now, not in front of the children." Nick called as his parents broke apart.

"Have fun. Bring her home before eleven, and watch those hands of yours, mister." Chris said, pretending to scold Gil.  
-

The zoo? We're going to the zoo?" Sara asked.

"Yes. I thought, in order to get back to how we were, we should start at the beginning of our relationship."

"Our first official date was the zoo. You can't count our kiss over the dead body."

"I didn't think it was appropriate. So where do we start? The penguins?" Gil asked, knowing Sara loved the penguins the best.

"But of course." Sara said, grinning.

"They were not?" Gil asked, astonished, as he and Sara were eating ice cream outside of the polar bear enclosure.

" Yep. Sex right in the backseat."

"I think I'll have to talk to my son about that one."

"It's fine, I think my catching him means he'll never be doing that again. Far too mortifying for all. I don't think we looked each other in the eye for a week."

"What about the other three?"

"Well John is Mel's ex. He was abusive and she broke up with him when she found out she was pregnant, Chris put him in his place and is Melissa's personal assistant. They're never apart. I mean that's nothing new, but since she got pregnant, he's been watching her far more closely. It's sweet."

"Yes it is. Those two have always been on the same page, I'm glad he looks out for her. It doesn't sound like she has many friends."

"She has one really close girlfriend, Caitlin. But besides that, just Chris."

How's Alleaha doing?"

"Alleaha is, well, Alleaha. How do you explain her? No boyfriend. Just hook-ups and too many "friends" to count."

"Chris?"

"There is a girl, but he hasn't told me her name yet. I think Mel is the only one who knows anything about that."

"Wow, our kids are so completely different from each other,and us even. It's amazing. They're amazing."

"Yes, they are."

"You ready to go home?"

"Sure."

"Hey, kids, we're home." Sara called as she and Gil entered. Immediately all four kids jumped up, pulled on their shoes and grabbed purses, wallets and keys.

"Where do you all think you're going?" Sara challenged her teenagers.

"To a midnight movie. What? Do you two need more time than that?" Nick answered her as he kissed her on the way out the front door. The rest of them followed suit.

"Bye." Mel added before leaving with the rest.

"Well, now that we have the house to ourselves, what do you suggest we do?" Sara said, raising her eyebrows.

"I have a few ideas." Gil murmured as he kissed her and carried her down the hall and set her gently on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Who is that?" Sophia asked Wendy on her first night on the job, as a handsome man walked by._

"_That would be our supervisor, Gil Grissom." Wendy answered her._

"_He single?"_

"_No, he's dating Sara Sidle, the really pretty brunette; you met her earlier I believe."_

"_They're dating?" Sophia sneered._

"_I actually think they're engaged."_

"_But aren't they coworkers?"_

"_Yes, but Sara and Gil have always had this connection and they finally acted upon it after years of flirting, so it's a good thing, not to mention that if Ecklie, who is the big boss, found out he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because then he'd have to fire both of them, and that would kill this lab, they solve more crimes together than the entire grave shift put together and they are the best." Wendy defended them._

"_But why her?"_

"_Did you not get a good look at her? That, and the fact that she is scary smart. She got into Harvard at sixteen; she has a masters in physics and forensic sciences. She's the only woman equipped to play at his league, except for maybe Catherine but they fight too much to consider it."_

"_Well we'll have to see about that." Sophia turned on her heel and headed to the break room like she had been instructed to do._

"_Okay team let's get tonight started. Everyone this is our new CSI Sophia Davis, she used to be with the police. So play nicely. So, who wants a trick roll?"_

"_We'll take it." Catherine answered him. "Nicky you mind working with me?"_

"_No problem Cath. Let's go." Nick replied. "Sar, have fun and good luck. Don't be too mean." Nick winked at her, knowing that Gil liked to place new hires on Sara's hip, because she doesn't let anything slide, and they learn right off if they can do this job the way it needs to be done._

_Gil was originally going to stick with his pattern but decided to let Warrick have Sophia, due to the fact that Sophia wouldn't stop staring at him, and Sara looked as though she was going to snap any moment._

"_Warrick, you and Sophia have a suicide on Palm. Sara you're with me." Gil said as Sara followed him out to the car._

"_They always work together?" Sophia asked Warrick._

"_Nah, they might be engaged but they're very secret about their relationship. Gil only places Sara with him, if he knows it's going to be one of those cases, where he needs to be with someone who is three steps ahead of everyone else, like him. Otherwise Sara typically works with Nick, Catherine with me, and Gil with whoever's left, or the trainees."_

"_Oh, why are you always paired like that?"_

"_Nick and Sara push each other in some interesting ways, and don't back down. Cath and I have just been together ever since I was a rookie, and Grissom, well he's typically a loner, until Sara. Which means you might want to keep your eyes to yourself. The boss man is Sara's and she's not likely to let you forget it." Warrick warned her._

"_What's with Warrick getting the fresh meat?" Sara asked Gil as he drove._

"_Well I figured as her boss, I should try to keep her alive more than three hours on the job."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means it looked like you were going to hurt her."_

"_I was not! Did you see how she was looking at you?"_

"_I did, why do you think I placed her with Warrick?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine, what?"_

"_Fine, you're right, I probably would've made her do the dirty work. And she didn't deserve that, for looking you. You're pretty handsome."_

"_Thank you, I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I do. But it's nice to hear."_

"_I love you."_

"So, Sophia, what have you got to say for yourself?" Brass asked as Sara. Gil and the kids watched from behind the two way mirror.

"Nothing."

"Really, nothing? Well than you're free to go, but you're being stripped of your right to work here, and you'd better leave Gil and his family alone, and may god bless that poor baby inside of you." Brass said leaving to talk to the Grissoms.

"Well there you have it. All fixed."

"Thank you Brass." Sara said.

"It's no problem really. How are you kids doing?" He asked, he received four replied of 'good'.

"Good, that's nice to hear, you boys are looking good and strong, your Mom keeping your asses in line?"

Both boys nodded.

"You girls are looking very pretty, just like your Mom. Alleaha, if you get any taller, I'm going to have to start wearing heels. And little Melissa Grissom, isn't so little anymore. What did you do, swallow a basketball?"

"No, I'm growing a baby." Mel said rather curtly.

"Oh. Well congratulations?" Brass phrased it more as a question.

Melissa rolled her eyes, before going to find Greg, as her family continued speaking with Jim.

"What's up baby cooker?" Greg asked her as he hugged her.

"Nothing, I'm just hiding from everyone else. I know I'm pregnant, but I'm not glowing green, why does everyone keep staring at me?"

"Because you're pretty."

"No, seriously."

"We all thought it would be your sister preggo, not you. But I do say that baby stands a better chance of living since you're the Mom not her."

"Greg!"

"It's true."

"But still, that was, mean."

"Okay, it was."

"Well I'm heading home, not feeling well I'll see you later." She winked at him before going to her vehicle to find Sophia standing outside of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting what's mine. If he's not going to care about my baby, maybe he'll care about Sara's and yours. Now get in and drive." Sophia said pointing her gun at Mel.

"But…"

"Now!"

Mel did as she was told, and got behind the wheel, praying that her parents would find her and soon.

More cliffhangers, I know. Please review and I'll update! Please more than three words!


	12. Chapter 12

"_Mom, I don't want to do this." Mel whined from her position behind the steering wheel._

"_Melissa, you will be fine, and you need to learn how to do this. Now, just look at the on coming traffic, use your blinkers and people will let you in, then just keep the speed at eighty and stay in your lane, it's that simple." Sara reassured her daughter._

"_Okay." Melissa squeaked as she pulled onto the freeway._

"_Very good, now just stay at this speed and you're home free. If people pass you, it's fine. Just drive."_

"_All right." _

"_See, it wasn't that bad. You did great, now the nest time you drive on the free way it'll be a piece of cake." Sara commented as her and Melissa pulled into the drive way._

"_I hope you're right."_

"_I am."_

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked Sophia as she drove.

"At this moment to the gas station, we're going to need a full tank of gas." Sophia answered Mel as her cell phone rang, the ID flashing 'Mom'.

"Don't even think about picking up that phone." Sophia threatened as Melissa pulled into the gas station. "Stay here, I'll do it."

"Anyone seen Melissa? I'm getting worried. She didn't tell any of us where she was going, and she isn't answering her cell phone." Sara worried aloud.

"No, her car is missing." Nick said, as the family stood in the crime lab parking lot.

"Would she just leave? Is there any particular place she would go, that we don't know about?" Gil asked just as worried as Sara.

"No, Mel wouldn't do that. She would've just gone home, but look, this was her parking spot. She dropped something." Chris said picking up the book.

"Why would she have left her book?" Alleaha asked.

"She wouldn't have. But she did, so we would find it." Sara answered her.

"Okay, but why _this_ particular book?" Gil asked.

"Because, it tells us, what happened, and with who." Chris said. "This book is about a kidnapping, and the kidnapper is a female cop."

"Meaning?" Sara asked getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Meaning, who is a female cop that hates this family, and would see taking Mel as revenge?"

"Sophia!" Sara gushed. "Oh, now she really is a dead woman!"

"Okay, how much time has passed since anyone last saw Melissa?" Gil asked moving to CSI mode.

"Two hours." Nick answered his Father.

"So they have a two hour head start. Is there anyway, we can track Mel?" Gil asked.

"Her phone. Her phone has a tracking device." Sara answered him, before he ran to get Brass.

"Chris, see if you can't get surveillance tapes from any local gas stations. If Sophia has her, and her car and is intending on going anywhere, they'd need gas. Nick, go with your brother." Sara told her sons.

"Alleaha, you're going to come with me." She added as they parted ways.

"Are you ever going to tell me where your crazy ass is taking me?" Melissa asked from the passenger seat.

"We're going to New Mexico."

"We're going there because?"

"I have family there; besides, I doubt your family would think to look for you there. They'll think I just hid you somewhere in Nevada."

"What are you going to do to me, once we arrive?"

"I'm going to have some fun, that's what."

"Mom, we got a positive Id from the Nevada Gas Station. The owner remembered seeing Mel switch positions with a tall blonde, then they pulled out and where heading south, but Sophia's not stupid, I bet she skips state, Arizona or New Mexico, is probably our best bet. See if highway patrol saw them crossing over." Chris told his Mother over the phone as he and Nick drove back to the house to get some travel belongings.

"Are you sure about us doing this?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that bitch has Mel, and she is pregnant. We are going to get our sister and niece back."

"I agree. Let's go bro." Nick said pulling out of the driveway in their Fathers Mercedes.

"Should we tell Mom and Dad?" Nick asked.

"Not until we're on the highway. They'd try to stop us." Chris informed him. "Step on it, or I'm going to be the one driving."

"All right, we've got the positive ID at the gas station and the border patrol says they indeed have crossed over into New Mexico. But from there, we've nothing. They can't just follow every VW Beetle." Brass said.

"Brass, get their chief of police in the phone now! And tell them to find my daughter!" Sara yelled at him.

"Okay, Sara." Jim said leaving the room.

"Gil, I cannot just wait here. We need to be looking for her." Sara told her husband.

"I know Sara, but we need to stay here, for when they call us." Gil said trying to hold it together.

Just then Sara's phone buzzed. She read the message and her face fell.

"What, Mom?" Alleaha asked getting more worried by the minute.

"Your brothers took the Mercedes, and are almost to New Mexico, to get Mel."

"Okay, where is her cell single location?" Gil asked Archie.

"Well they've stopped in a residential arena in Albuquerque. I assume that's where Sophia will keep her."

"Okay, call Brass, we need to move now, and someone tell Chris and Nick." Gil ordered as they all filed out of the room.

"So, Melissa. Now that we're here, the fun really begins. I wonder how long you'd live if I were to cut out that baby girl of yours and let you bleed. Should we find out?" Sophia asked Melissa's crying form in the corner.

"What do you say? Oh, right. You can't say anything, the power of duct tape. Well I hope this hurts you and your parents." Sophia said lifting up Melissa's shirt and making the first cut just below Melissa's breasts.

Melissa didn't scream, but her eyes were locked shut, as she tried desperately to bring her legs to her chest, it was no use, with Sophia sitting on them, she couldn't move at all.

"Come on, is all you're really going to do? I'm going to kill you and your baby, and all you're doing is crying? I want you to beg." Sophia taunted as she sliced Mel again, this time, above her belly button going sideways. Melissa let out a tight sob.

"That's better." Sophia said as she poised the bloody knife directly under Melissa's belly button directly where the baby was sitting.

By this time Melissa had been able to maneuver the tape off of her mouth. "Ahh! No!" She screamed as she moved sideways trying to away from the knife, resulting in her being hit on the head.

"Now, you're going to die." Sophia said as she made the final slice on the comatose Melissa. The blood was rushing everywhere as Sophia sat there laughing in her evil tone.

But her voice was stopped by the firing of a gun; two shots went off, one from each. Both Chris and Nick had hit Sophia and were over to the two women. Nick lifted Sophia off of Melissa, as Chris tried desperately to hold Mel's abdomen together.

"Call the paramedics!" Chris yelled at Nick. The nest ten minutes was pure hell, Melissa had regained consciousness' and was in severe pain, and worry, as the two boys held her stomach together as best the could before the paramedics arrived and transported her to the hospital, Sophia having been pronounced dead, was sent to OMI.

"Now what?" Nick as s they arrived at the hospital.

"We call Mom and Dad, and pray that Melissa and the baby make it." Chris answered him ash he called his mother.

Okay so please review they make me update faster! If i get six reviews i'll update tomorrow so you all know, how Mel is.

Kayla


	13. Chapter 13

"_Why are we here?" Alleaha asked her Father as her and Nick were lead into the hospital waiting room._

"_We're here because your brother and sister are here right now." Gil answered his children._

"_Well why are they here?" Nick asked impatiently._

"_Because they decided it would be fun, to misbehave and now each have a broken arm."_

"_What did they do?" Alleaha asked excitedly._

"_They wrecked the four wheelers."_

"_How did they do that?"_

"_They were doing jumps off of hills."_

"_Sweet!" Nick commented._

"_No, it's not a good thing." Gil chastised._

"_Hey, Sara. How are they?" Gil asked his wife._

"_Oh, they're fine. Laughing actually. So once the doc is done plastering up their wrists we can take them home." Sara actually giggled out._

"_And you're laughing because?" Gil asked._

"_Because, it's Chris and Mel, I know they do everything together but this really takes the cake, both with a broken wrist. And both laughing about it. For fifteen year olds they're acting like they are three. It's a little funny. You'll see." Sara told Gil as they were joined by Chris and Mel, who were just as Sara said laughing._

"_Aren't you at all sorry?" Nick asked._

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry guys." Chris giggled._

"_Sorry." Mel squeaked between giggles._

"The last time we were here, she was laughing hysterically." Sara remembered out loud as they stood beside Melissa's hospital bed.

"Yeah, and so was I." Chris added in.

"You two never did tell us what was so funny." Gil said softly looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, I think that will stay between me and Mel." Chris answered him.

"Excuse me, I need to check on Melissa's stitches and such." A Nurse said coming in the room, causing the Grissom family to move to the other side. Melissa's stomach had a T shaped set of stitches, and she was being placed on mild painkillers.

"Hear that?" The nurse asked getting the family's attention. "It's the baby's heartbeat. We have Melissa hooked up to a fetal monitor as well as a regular monitor. And so far, Mom and baby are doing well, considering." The nurse said as she left.

"Doing well, would mean she would wake up." Sara muttered.

"Mom, she is doing well. Mel and the baby are safe, and healing. But Mel's head is going to have to heal too, she's been through a lot. She'll pull through, she always does." Nick said caringly.

"Yeah, she does. She's a hell of a lot stronger than me." Alleaha admitted.

"Wow, did that hurt you to say?" Chris asked amazed.

"No, I just didn't want her to think she was the better sister, but she is. And I love her. I should probably tell her that more often." Alleaha answered him.

"Yeah, she's a knucklehead but she's still my kid sister, and I love her." Nick said confessing his feelings like Alleaha.

"Well, while were confessing things, is there anything anyone else would like to get off their chests?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, for not treating all of you fairly. I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry, and I love you so much. All four of you." Sara admitted. "And I'm sorry for what I put you all through with your Father.

"I'm sorry, I disappointed you all. Mel most of all, but none of you deserved how I treated you, or your Mother. I'm sorry, and I love all of you too." Gil said.

"Sorry, I wasn't very nice to you Dad. I shouldn't have acted that way." Chris said to his Father.

"Yeah, Ma I'm sorry for well, everything." Nick said hugging her.

"Me too! I suck, and I'm sorry." Alleaha told Sara.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I could use a hug over here." Mel croaked getting her family's attention.

All of her family was squishing in trying to hug Mel above the waist causing her to laugh. "Okay or I could use, five hugs."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sara said with years in her eyes as she kissed Melissa's forehead.

"Me too." Gil smiled at her.

"I think we all are." Chris answered.

"Thank you, Chris and Nick." Mel answered them.

"No problem, only we're allowed to cause you physical pain." Nick said.

"Love you squirt." Chris said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Melissa." Alleaha said holding her sisters hand.

"So what did the doctor say?" Melissa asked Sara once they were alone, Gil and her siblings having gone to get something to eat.

"She said that you and the baby should be just fine."

"The baby will be okay?" Mel asked as the tears started to fall.

"Yes, just as strong and beautiful as her Mother." Sara assured her.

"Okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sophia?"

"Is dead."

"Oh."

"Well she won't be bugging this family anymore."

"Good. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Melissa."

Okay, so please tell me what you think! See you review I give you another chapter, let's keep it up! Thank you to all who did review, they make my day!

Kayla


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Mel. How are you doing?" Gil asked his youngest daughter who was sitting on the couch completely engrossed in a book.

"Huh?" Melissa raised her head.

Gil chuckled, "I was asking you how you were doing today?" As he sat down next to her.

"Oh. I was just contemplating this whole giving birth thing, and have thus decided that I want to part in it whatsoever."

"You sound exactly like your Mother."

"How so?" Mel raised an eyebrow much like Sara getting a chuckle out of her Father.

"When she was about four months along with all of you, she had decided that the doctors were going to have to find some other way for all of you to be born."

"_Gil! Did you read this?" Sara asked tossing a book at her husband. " I cannot believe that I am expected to do that, it looks bad with one baby, what about four?"_

"_Sara, relax. Women have been giving birth since the beginning of time. You can do this, and I'll be right there beside you the entire time." Gil smiled at her kissing her forehead._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Well I'm still not sure about this. And if it starts and I don't like it, I think you're going to have to give birth to our children." Sara said as she walked down the hallway leaving Gil chuckling to himself._

"She said that?" Mel asked through a giggle.

"She sure did."

"Wow, that's funny."

"I thought so too, but I wasn't allowed to laugh about it for about another five months until all of you actually were born, with no help from me I might add, at one point I thought I was going to be kicked out of the delivery room, she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Oh, she was just in a lot of pain and you were just her first target." Mel sympathized.

"True, although, I didn't complain about it at all, after seeing what she went through to get you all here safely, I know for certain it's only something a woman's strength can conquer. A man would've given up a long time before. So you hang in there you'll be just fine. Especially with your Mom right beside you and us all waiting in the waiting room for you. I'm certain you'll have the largest crowed."

Mel giggled. "I get to be a celebrity for a day, if only I would be able to enjoy it."

"You'll enjoy it after, I promise. You won't be allowed to lift a finger for a month if your Mom, siblings and the team have their way."

"Well, thanks Dad, I do feel a little bit better now. Not a whole lot, but a little bit." Mel smiled as she wondered down the hallway.

"Wow, did you two actually just have a conversation, no yelling?" Sara teased as she sat down next to Gil.

"Yes, and I even got her to smile more than once. I'm feeling pretty good right now." Gil smiled at Sara.

"I'm sure you are, and since you're in such a great mood, you've been enlisted to help put together baby furniture. And before you groan, it's for your granddaughter and, you've put together four others in your lifetime, so this should be a piece of cake."

"Okay, but you're coming with me."

"Hey, Chris how are you today?" Mel asked as she lowered herself down onto her brothers computer chair.

"I'm doing really well, can you keep a secret?" He raised his eyebrows ominously.

"Umm, hello, did you forget with whom you are speaking, I can keep a secret."

"Okay, you know the girl I like, Kris? I asked her out for a date on Friday and she said yes!" Chris whispered excitedly.

Mel raised her hand to high five him. "Sweet! Good job bro! So, what are you going to wear?"

"That's where you come in, my dear."

"But of course." Mel smiled at Chris. "I'm happy for you dude."

Okay, I apologize for the short length, but I hoped you enjoyed the happy chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

"_What are you getting all doled up for?" Chris asked his baby sister, as she was applying mascara as he leaned against the bathroom doorjamb._

"_I've got a date tonight. What? Do I look like a slut?" Mel asked as she shot Chris a wink._

"_No, you look very pretty." He said as he took in her black and white polka dot baby doll dress and kitten heels._

"_Well thank you."_

"_Where are you two going?'_

"_Umm, dancing I think."_

"_Mel you don't know how to dance." Chris smiled._

"_It can't be that hard can it? I just follow his lead, right?" _

"_Yes, but he has to be able to lead. Come on, I'll give you a lesson." Chris said walking down the hall to move the furniture in the living room._

"_So, what are we dancing too?" Mel asked as she joined her brother._

"_Well I found country easier to slow dance too, mostly because you can keep time with the beat. So we're going with George Strait. Okay, come here. So you'll put your hand on my shoulder, and the other will be linked with mine." Chris explained as he grabbed his sisters hand._

"_Now, my other hand going on your waist, and now when I move you just let your body follow mine." He explained as he slowly began to move._

"_Mel, just relax, you're all stiff. Just give in and have fun. Now just follow me. You're doing very good, okay, I'm going to try a spin, just follow my arm out, then twirl back in."_

"_Okay." Mel agreed skeptically._

"_You can do it. Ready? One, two, three." _

"_See you did it. Now we'll teach you to two step." Chris smiled as the song changed and he changed his foot steps as Mel followed suit giggling._

"_See, you're a good dancer once you relax." _

"_Thank you Chris. This was fun. Where did you learn to dance?" Mel asked when they were done._

"_Mom, taught Nick and I. She always said the ability to dance was one reason she fell for dad, besides it's a good skill to learn, girls don't like dancing with guys that have no experience." He explained._

"_Well she taught you good." Mel smiled at him._

"_Okay, squirt, get out of here. Have fun." Chris told her smiling back. "Hey, Alleaha you want dancing lessons too?" He called down the hallway._

* * *

"Hey, Mel. You ready to help me?" Chris asked her as he stood in her doorway.

"Yep. Let's go." Mel smiled as she followed her brother into his room and began opening up his drawers.

"Okay, these dark jeans, look really good, with your white dress shirt. Tuck it in, and put on the black belt with the silver buckle. Then put on your vintage looking gray silk vest. Leave the shirt unbuttoned two buttons at the top and leave the vest unbuttoned, add the black loafers and you'll be looking hot." Mel told him sounding like a fashion expert, which in her household she was.

"Wow, thanks Melissa. I look really good." Chris smiled as he showed his sister.

"Okay, dude. Do your hair, brush and you're set. You'll knock her dead. So what does she look like?" Mel questioned as he was in the bathroom.

"She's a little taller than you, and she has this beautiful auburn colored hair. Her eyes look like Mom's only lighter." Chris explained.

"So, she's way pretty."

"She's beautiful."

"Wow, you've got it bad dude."

"Yeah I know. You know maybe you should consider a career in fashion, instead of crime. You're very good at it, and this is Vegas, you'd make bank." He suggested.

"Hum, maybe. Never really thought about it, but I do like it."

"Well don't think to long, do it. I love you kid, I've got to go. Thank you!"

"Where are you taking her?"

"Dancing." Chris smiled as he twirled Melissa.

"Bye big brother."

* * *

"Hey, Mom I've got something to run by you." Mel asked attempting to sit down on her Mothers bed.

"What's that short stuff?" Sara asked.

"Well I was talking to Chris, and since I've only got one more class until I'm graduated, he suggested something and I really like the idea, I've just no idea how to start on it. These are some clothing designs I've drawn, with fabric swatches with them. He suggested I start my own clothing company. What do you think?" Mel asked her Mom nervously.

"Wow Melissa these are beautiful, and the designs are high quality. Whoa, you've even included shoes! Well, I'll tell you what, I'll take these with me to work and show them to Catherine and see if she has connections, that we can use, we'll see if we can fine someone to actually manufacture the clothing and shoes, following your designs and then we'd have to find an empty space for a store, and insurance, and a logo and everything. But I promise everything will be in your name. I'll talk to your dad about finding a space in town for you. You think of a company name." Sara said excited.

"On fact we'll call Catherine now and have her come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on, this will be fun." Sara smiled as she took Melissa's designs and called Catherine.

"Well I think we've defiantly got something here. I'll call Mike to make sure, but Melissa I think you're one step closer to owning your own business." Catherine smiled at her niece.

"Thank you."

"And I will totally shop in your store, these designs are amazing."

Melissa giggled as she walked back down the hall.

"So, do you think this could really work out?" Sara asked Catherine an all seriousness.

"Sara, I'm very positive. Mike wouldn't turn me down and once he sees the designs, Mel will have the articles of clothing she'll need to open a store. All she has to do is give him the designs for her clothes two months before she wants them to debut. He will follow her designs to a tee, and if she wants something changed, he'll change it. He's there to serve her, and make some seriously high quality clothing."

"So Gil and I need to talk to an insurance company, and a make her bank accounts, and find her a really good spot on the strip." Sara mused allowed.

"I'd defiantly get going on that, because once Mike sees theses and meets Mel, he'll start work immediately." Catherine said.

"Wow, this is moving fast." Sara said.

"Yeah, I'd get on the phone if I was you, I'm taking these to Mike." Catherine said hugging Sara. "This is going to be great."

"I hope so." Sara agreed.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked it, Mel getting a store and Chris getting a date. I know, I Know, More GSR in the next chapter, promise ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"_Gah! Nothing fits!" Gil heard Sara yell from their closet one morning._

"_Sara, are you all right?" _

"_No, Gil I am not! No maternity clothes fit! I'm too tall, and then too wide! And it's too cold to wear dresses." Sara explained exasperated._

"_Okay, well what about this, the black skirt, tights, the knee length boots and the red sweater?" Gil said trying to aid the clothing situation._

"_Okay." Sara muttered as she got dressed. "Gil? Can you zip me up?"_

"_Sure, turn around dear."_

"_You don't think I'm fat, do you?" Sara very nearly whispered._

"_No. Sara I do not think you are in anyway fat. You're carrying our children and it's a beautiful thing. And I love you for it." Gil said kissing the tip of her nose._

"_Okay. You know someone should really make maternity clothes for tall women." Sara muttered as she pulled on her boots._

"Mom!" Mel yelled as she was desperately trying to zip up her dress.

"Yeah honey?" Sara asked entering her daughters room.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear to meet this Mike guy? I can't fit into anything because I'm short and huge, and look like an ompa loompa!"

"Okay, you do not look like an ompa loompa. And here is a little trick I learned when I was pregnant with all of you. Take off the bra and put on an undershirt, then I'll zip up the dress."

"And this works?"

"Yep. Less padding in the way. Plus I found it more comfortable, but no one knew I wasn't wearing a bra because of the tank top."

"Huh, I swear if this clothing thing works out, I'm making a line of maternity clothes, for people my size."

"I think it's a great idea. There you're all zipped up." Sara smiled.

"Thank you. I swear if she gets any bigger I might explode."

"You won't explode. So you ready to go talk fashion, then talk real estate with your dad and I?"

"If I could get my shoes on, yes."

Sara giggled as she helped lace up Mel's shoes. "You know the last time I did this, you were two."

"I know." Mel answered annoyed.

"Well a few more weeks and you'll be able to tie them yourself." Sara said referring to Melissa eight month belly.

"Good. Let's go." Mel smiled taking her Mother's hand so that she was standing.

"Hello, you must be Mike. I'm Sara and this is my daughter, Melissa. Catherine told you about us." Sara introduced them to the man.

"Yes, And can I just say, I loved your clothing designs, I cannot wait to start creating them. All I need is a company name that will be imprinted on the tag, and your signature allowing me use of your trademarked brand." Mike smiled at Mel.

"Okay. And you'll do everything Catherine said?" Mel asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Can we see the contracts?" Sara asked.

"Here you go."

After reading them through thoroughly, Sara allowed Melissa to sign them.

"And for the company name?"

"MC Designs." Mel answered happily handing him a sheet of paper with the monogrammed name.

"If I may ask the origin of the name?"

"It's my initial and my brothers initial."

"Oh, very special. Okay, well Melissa, all of your clothing will be ready in two months time in all sizes."

"Okay. Thank you." Melissa smiled as she and her mother left.

"I think I'll like working with him." Mel commented as they walked to meet Gil.

"I agree." Sara smiled.

"Hey dad." Mel called to her Father who was standing outside a building.

"Oh, hey Melissa, Sara. So, what do you think about this place?"

"I like the big windows, and the French doors." Mel said.

"Wait until you see the inside." Gil smiled excitedly.

When entering the shop the floors were a beautiful cherry wood, and there was a large reception bar, where a computer could easily be placed along with a cash register. And if one walked to the back of the building behind a wall, there were bathrooms and four dressing rooms all equipped with the French doors and lighted full length mirrors.

"I love it!" Mel squealed. "We can place a couch in the middle, and shelves along the sides, the spiral clothing racks filling in the rest of the room."

"Well good thing you loved it. It's now legally yours." Gil smiled.

"What?" Melissa about choked.

"Yes, all bought and paid for."

"How did you afford this?"

"That was all thanks to your Aunt Catherine. She insisted you have the shop. And as for work on the store itself, your Uncles have happily volunteered their services."

"Are you serious?"

"I am." Gil looked at Sara and shared a smile with her, seeing Melissa so happy.

"So, decide what you want done, we've got two months, got this place ready."

"Okay Daddy I will." Melissa gushed.

"You made her day." Sara said as she and Gil walked hand in hand down the street.

"Well, all I did was sign the forms in her name, Catherine paid, well technically Sam Braun did."

"Well regardless, we owe her dinner." Sara smiled.

"I think I can do that."

"Hey dude, long time no speak." Mel said sitting down in Chris' room.

"Yeah, I know. How did your day go?"

"Great! I have a store and manufacturer. How was the date?"

"Wow, Mel I'm happy for you! It went really well, despite the fact that she dances about as well as you."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. We're going out again on Friday." Chris smiled.

"I'm happy for you bro."

"Me too, I mean she's so perfect, I can't stop thinking about her." Chris rambled, only stopping when he noticed that Mel wasn't speaking.

"Mel?"

"My water just broke." She breathed out.

* * *

okay so please tell me what you think! Kayla


	17. Chapter 17

"Me too, I mean she's so perfect, I can't stop thinking about her." Chris rambled, only stopping when he noticed that Mel wasn't speaking.

"Mel?"

"My water just broke." She breathed out.

"Oh, no. Um okay, where's Mom and Dad?" Chris asked trying to stay calm for his sister.

"On a date, they left their phones here." Mel answered softly trying to breath through a contraction.

"Oh, okay. Come here, can you walk?" Chris asked as he slipped his arms around his sister, trying to support her as they walked.

"Nick! Alleaha! We've got to go! Baby is on her way!" Chris yelled down the hall as he slowly lead Melissa to the door.

"What?" Nick asked perplexed as he and Alleaha popped out of their rooms.

"We've got to go. Grab Mel's bag, and Alleaha get ready to drive to the hospital." Chris instructed.

He slowly got Mel buckled into the car, as Nick and Alleaha hopped into the front seats.

"Ah! This really, really hurts!" Mel squeaked out as Chris offered her his hand, to squeeze.

"Nick, do you think you can drive any slower?" Mel yelled at her brother.

"I'm sorry Mel, the truck can only go so fast!"

"Ahh!"

A few minutes, and quite a few foul words from Melissa later, they arrived at the hospital.

"Um, excuse me! My sister is having a baby, help her please!" Alleaha pleaded with the receptionist, as Nick and Chris each held one of Melissa's hands as she was breathing heavily.

"Okay, what is your sisters name?" She asked slowly.

"Melissa Grissom."

"And her parents are where?"

"Not here! Now get her into a bed, with some pain meds now!" Nick yelled at the receptionist.

"Okay, okay." She said as she handed them a wheel chair for Melissa. And a nurse wheeled Melissa down the hall.

"So, no parents, which of you are going into the delivery room, with her?" A different nurse asked.

"I'll go." Alleaha answered nervously, knowing that a girl should probably be with Melissa. "You two wait outside, and try to get a hold of Mom and Dad." She told her brothers as she followed the nurse.

"Okay you may go in with your sister, is there someone who can fill out some paperwork on Melissa?" The doctor said.

"Oh, give it to Chris." Alleaha answered as she entered the delivery room.

"Where the hell is Mom?" Melissa growled as Alleaha entered and gave her hand to her sister.

"Nick and Chris are trying to get a hold of them. Now, try to relax and just focus, on having this baby." Alleaha coached.

"Okay, Melissa you're fully dilated and your contractions are about a min apart, so when you feel the next contraction I want you to push." She doctor instructed.

At the next contraction Melissa bore down with all that she had. "Ahh, get her out now!" She yelled at the doctor.

"You're doing great Melissa, I see a full head of blonde hair. Come on, one more push and the head will be out. Alleaha grab your sisters leg and pull it back towards her chest."

"Will that hurt them?" She asked nervously.

"No. Now pull, as she pushes. Come on Melissa, push!"

"Ouch! This sucks!" Melissa yelled.

**In the waiting room-**

"Did you get a hold of them yet?" Chris asked after returning the paperwork to the receptionist.

"No, but I called Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick, they're on their way in. Catherine said she sent Warrick to find Mom and Dad." Nick answered.

"You Mel and Alleaha are okay?"

"I think Alleaha's doing better then Melissa." Chris laughed a little.

"I agree." Nick said as soon as their Uncles, Aunts and Parents came into view.

"Where's Mel and Alleaha?" Sara asked in a rush.

"In the delivery room. They won't let anyone else in there." Nick answered his Mother.

"Oh, okay." Sara said slightly dejected, as she sat down with Gil next to her boys as Nick, Warrick, and Catherine sat across from them.

"I fell bad for Alleaha. She's probably having a heart attack." Gil said.

"Yeah, I know. It was brave of her to go in with her, but I bet she didn't Mel to be all alone. Giving birth is scary." Sara answered him.

"Thank you for getting her here and staying with her." Sara told her sons.

"No problem ma. But man I've never seen Mel so angry or hurt before. I mean she was yelling at everyone." Nick said.

"Well can you blame her?" Their Uncle Nick asked.

"How's your hand Chris?" Warrick asked.

"Um, it's been better, but I figured I'd rather her take out my hand, than my ear drum cursing." Chris answered getting a laugh out of his family.

Sara was about to say something when Mel's voice could be heard through the door. "Holy shit this hurts!" And then a tiny cry was heard.

"Yep, defiantly you're kid. Isn't that Sara yelled when Mel arrived?" Catherine asked.

"I believe it was." Gil agreed.

**In the delivery room-**

"Very good job, Melissa. Meet your daughter." The doctor said handing a wiped off baby to Melissa.

"Oh, my. Look what you did sis, she's beautiful!" Alleah gushed.

"Hi, baby. Oh, I love you already." Melissa whispered before a doctor took the baby away to weighed and checked over, as Melissa was getting cleaned up. And Alleaha went to speak to her family.

"Hey, Lee. You doing okay?" Nick asked as she emerged.

"She did it, she was amazing. The doc is making sure the baby is fine, but wait until you see her, she's beautiful. Look's exactly like Mel." Alleaha said in aw.

"Are you all right?" Chris added.

"I'm fine, Never having children but I'm fine." She answered sitting down next to her family.

A few minutes later a doctor appeared letting them now they could see Melissa, and the baby.

"Hey, Mel. I think the entire hospital heard you." Sara teased she stepped close to her daughter.

"Wow, she's so pretty, I'm proud of you Mel." Gil told her.

"What's her name?" Catherine asked excited.

"This is Brooke Annalease Grissom." Melissa said smiling.

"Beautiful name." Nick said as her siblings nodded in agreement.

"May I hold her?" Sara asked softly.

"Of course you can Mom." Mel said as she carefully handed the baby off to her Grandmother.

"Oh, Gil we're grandparents. The three of you better not give me another one until you're mush older, understand?" Sara threatened the other kids.

The rest of the afternoon was spent passing baby Brooke around, until Mel feel asleep, and her family cleared out, except for Sara who sat be Mel's bed all night, holding Brooke, and watching her daughter sleep.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked it, more adventures are in store in the next chapter! Kayla


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, can someone please explain to me how we open in a day and the light panel isn't working?" Melissa asked as she entered her boutique with tiny Brooke in tow.

"Yep, she's defiantly back." Nick joked to Warrick who was putting together the clothing racks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mel asked picking up Brooke from her car seat.

"Nothing, you've just been gone for a while and now that you're back, we forgot how pushy you can be, but we wouldn't have you any other way." Warrick winked at her.

"Yeah, we worship the ground you walk on." Gil teased her pretending to bow at her, Warrick and Nick following suit.

"What is this?" Catherine asked as she and Sara walked in.

"Oh, we were just showing Mel how much we worship her."

"Oh, I can tell." Sara smiled as she took her granddaughter from Melissa so she could go fix the electrical box that was connected to the light panel.

"So what do you need us to do?" Catherine asked playing with one of Brooke's hands.

"If you could start laying out the clothing so that once Warrick is done it can all be hung up, that would be great." Mel told her as Brooke started to scream with excessive force.

"Umm honey? I think she wants something I no longer have." Sara said as the lights turned on.

"Okay, here, I'll be back." Mel took Brooke to the back room to feed her.

"Okay baby girl, let's get you all fed." She told her daughter as she stroked her cheek in order to get her to latch on properly.

"Good job. So what do you think of this? Momma's gonna design some clothes for babies, you want to be my model and muse? I think you'd be good at it." Mel softly spoke to Brooke until she was done eating, she preceded to change her diaper and then placed her in the crib in the back, before rejoining everyone in the front.

"I swear anyone of you wakes her up, she's yours for the day." Mel threatened as she began to fold clothes and place them on the shelves.

"Who peed in her cheerios?" Nick muttered.

"You want to try being seventeen, a mother and opening a new store? You'd be cranky too." Catherine scolded him just as a load crash came from where Warrick was working as the clothing racks fell to the floor. Not a moment later was Brooke heard from her crib. Melissa scowled at him as she pointed a finger in the direction of the baby.

Everyone else was chuckling as Warrick was on baby duty for the remainder of the day, as Mel finished up with the racks that her uncle hadn't been able to put together properly.

It was eight grueling hours later that the store was deemed ready for opening, by this point Melissa had passed out on the couch, with Brooke in her bouncer beside her.

"Do we wake them up?" Catherine asked.

"Naw, I'll grab Mel, Sara get Brooke." Gil said as he gently scooped up his baby and carried her to the vehicle.

"Cath if you could follow us in Mel's car home then I'll drop you off. You coming to the opening tomorrow?" Sara asked.

"Of course I am! You think I'd miss this?"

"No, but I was just making sure, you should bring Lindsay."

"I think I will."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"You too."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: First off I want to apologize for not updating any of my fics in a very long time, you guys didn't deserve that. I have been dealing with some very painful, personal family issues, along with trying to pass school, I really haven't had the time, energy or muse to write. However I was alone in a quite house today, and I realized how much I had been neglecting my writing duties, and decided that today was the day, that was going to end. I hope you all are on board, because I am going to try for weekly updates.

* * *

"So, how did the store do?" Sara asked Mel excitedly as they closed up for after the opening.

"I don't know, let's find out!" She answered her mother excitedly as she logged on to the computer and pulled up the sales records. "Hmm, we sold some handbags, a couple scarves, five dresses, three suits, six pairs of shoes, and have orders for ten pieces for Baby by Mel. I think that was a pretty good opening, considering every one of those items was couture."

"I think you're right." Sara smiled at Mel.

"What?"

"Is it all that you hoped it would be?"

"Oh, Mom it's more. I got to share what I do, with the people I love and they actually liked it. It was amazing. I hope business stays good."

"Well with your clothes and you running the store, I think it's in good hands."

"Thanks mom." She answered with a smile.

"So, I've got a few things to run by you, now that I know I didn't completely fail."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think, it's time for me and Brooke to find a place of our own. I can afford it, and I don't think you need any more kids at your house. Also, I've decided to make Alleaha my assistant. I know she could use the job and money."

"Well, you really have thought all of this through, haven't you?"

"Every last detail." Melissa responded without missing a beat.

"I support you, on both decisions. I think, you and Brooke will be fine and I know how much this will mean to your sister to have her be your assistant, although she probably won't approve of that title." Sara giggled.

"Well I know, but CEO was already taken, so that's all that was left, besides shareholder."

Sara leaned in and hugged Mel. "I think you're ready for everything life throws your way kid. Let's head home, we're going apartment shopping tomorrow."

* * *

"So, how was your date with Kris?" Mel asked as she took baby Brooke from her brother's arms.

"It was great. We had a great time, and she really liked your clothes, I think you've got at least one regular, she said she was most defiantly going to be stopping by, to shop once she gets her paycheck. And I had no idea, your stuff was so well ranged."

"Well thanks, bro, and thank you for watching Brooke tonight. I hope she didn't ruin your date."

"Oh, no, she was the most well behaved baby in history. And I think it made Kris love me even more."

"Why? You can watch a tiny human, that makes you more loveable?" Mel questioned.

"Well I think it has something to do more with the fact that I am a guy watching a baby, if I was a girl Brooke wouldn't have gotten me any points."

"Oh, okay. Well regardless, I'm glad your night was good, Brooke and I are going to get some sleep. Night Chris."

"Night Mel." Chris winked at his sister.

Once Brooke was bathed, and asleep Melissa quietly padded down the hallway and knocked softly on Alleaha's door.

"Hey, Alleaha, I've got something to share with you!" Melissa whispered excitedly as she pounced onto her sisters bed.

"What?" Alleaha answered groggily.

"I got you a job."

"For who?"

"Me. You're my new assistant. So, I expect to see you at the store tomorrow at nine, for your first official day. You can thank me later. Night sis." Mel said as she closed Alleaha's door behind her.

After showering and preparing for bed, Melissa kissed Brooke goodnight, and drifted off to sleep with a satisfying smile on her face.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness, I was testing the waters, before I make any longer or lasting chapters. So please review and let me know, if you're happy I'm back.


End file.
